To Have and To Hold
by LetitiaRichards
Summary: Jack and Sam finally get together, only to have their love and loyalty tested. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TO HAVE AND TO HOLD.

By LetitiaRichards

Category: Angst, AU, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Season: 5

Spoilers: Divide & Conquer, Desperate Measures.

Summary: Jack and Sam finally make that all important decision to be together, but unknown to them at that time, their love and loyalty will be put to the test.

Chapter 1

A hand reached out and shook his shoulder.

"O'Neill!" the urgent plea called, seemingly from far away before it finally penetrated his consciousness, and he fought to open his eyes.

Slamming his eyes shut again against the brightness of the sun, Colonel Jack O'Neill sucked in a ragged breath and groaned. Then fixed the one eye he'd managed to drag open again, onto the concerned face of the muscular Jaffa almost filling his sight.

"Te..." was as far as he got before a coughing fit left him breathless and in much pain. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and he swallowed harshly against the nausea that rose up from the coppery tang in his mouth.

For a moment, Jack closed his eyes, trying hard to recall what had happened. As the memories flooded back he forced both eyes open and he strained to ask about the rest of his team.

"Carter? Daniel?" he gasped, leaving himself drained. Black spots were dancing behind his eyes as another cough he couldn't avoid, surged from his damaged lungs. "The natives?"

"The villagers appear to have gone. We are alone," Teal'c answered the last question first hoping to assure his commander that they were relatively safe at the moment. Though they would be vulnerable if they should return. "However, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson were slightly injured too."

Teal'c was down on one knee beside the prone form of his friend and had quickly pulled the ruined and bloodied jacket apart to find the extent of the damage. The black T-Shirt that Jack wore underneath it was saturated with his blood. Lifting it away as gently as he could, Teal'c could see the exact spot where Jack had been shot by the weapon which one of the local natives had fired. The wound was ragged and open, exposing pieces of lung and bone to the elements. It didn't appear to be as bad as a staff blast but that didn't mean it wouldn't prove just as deadly. The loyal Jaffa pressed a field dressing over the area trying to stem the flowing crimson tide, succeeding only in wrenching an agonised groan from the wounded Colonel, who writhed weakly under the pressure.

"How badly?" Jack gasped after a minute or two when he was able to draw breath again.

"They will soon recover O'Neill. Daniel Jackson received only a minor wound to his leg and a few bruises, and I believe Major Carter is suffering from a concussion. I, however, was merely stunned and have since recovered with the aid of my symbiote. Though we need to return you, my friend, to the SGC in order for you to receive urgent medical attention."

"Ya think?" he wheezed, silently thanking god that Sam had escaped serious injury and that Daniel and Teal'c were okay too.

A dark shadow moved across the brightness, blocking the sun and offering some shade to his sensitive eyes. Jack's gaze drifted upwards to the source of his relief, to see Major Samantha Carter hovering over him. The sunshine framing her head, turning her blonde hair into a golden halo. He thought he was seeing an angel as she'd never looked more beautiful than she appeared right now; whole and alive. She lurched a little, then dropped beside him awkwardly, rather too quickly; and he vaguely wondered how much her concussion had contributed to her rather sudden rapid descent.

Sam steadied herself and fought off the dizziness which had brought her to her knees, and gazed sadly down at the man who had helped her face the uncertain future so recently. He'd been there for her, and she'd come to love him for his strength after he'd suffered so tragically himself in the not so distant past. He had become her wall, shoring up her resolve when she felt at her weakest; her rock on which she could rely; her anchor in any sudden storm, and he seemed perfectly happy to be there. Now though, he needed her, so she took his hand in hers, watching closely as he struggled for breath, supporting him while at his weakest and desperately willing him to live.

"Sir?" she whispered, leaving the real question in her thoughts unuttered.

Jack tried to answer that he would be okay considering how bad he must have looked, but the words gurgled and died in his throat, stifled in another rising bloody cough. After that he merely nodded tiredly when the coughing had ceased and he lay limp, exhausted and in pain.

He could see a trickle of blood as it made it's way down the side of her face. He would have wiped it away with his fingers; he'd give anything to be able to gently brush her soft blonde hair away from the ugly gash, but all he could do was observe it for a moment, his arms too heavy to lift to grant her any comfort. Instead by sheer willpower he forced his shaky, almost unresponsive fingers to squeeze with the lightest of pressure to the hand holding his, and then he turned his sluggish attention back to her face. Judging by the expression in her eyes, he could see she was concerned about him, the fear for his life reflected right back at him, draining the usual bright blue irises to a pale grey, but all he could do to reassure her was to offer her a weak smile before another cough assaulted him, smothering him with fresh agony and then the darkness swept in and claimed him once more.

Daniel had limped over to stand unsteadily behind Sam, placing his hand lightly onto her shoulder in order to steady himself.

"Jack!" Daniel cried. It was his first glimpse of his friend and CO since the attack and he was shocked by his appearance. "God! What did they do?" he cried as Jack fell into unconsciousness.

"O'Neill was wounded when one of the natives' shot him. He has sustained severe damage, and we must return him to the SGC at once," Teal'c stated calmly. His unruffled air, soothing and practical in the present crisis.

"Why?" Daniel asked, still puzzled as to why the natives had suddenly turned on them. "Why did they do it? I...I don't understand!"

One minute the locals had appeared very friendly and were talking with fervent enthusiasm over becoming allies in the fight against the oppressors. Daniel was making progress in leaps and bounds; the next, the natives had attacked. All was smiles, then all hell let loose. Jack was the first to go down, perhaps because he kept saying that he had a bad feeling about the meeting. He was closely followed by Teal'c and then Sam, and by no means last but not least, Daniel himself. The natives knew what they were doing. Taking out the leader, therefore the biggest threat to their safety, first, then work down the order of intimidation.

Daniel sighed heavily; all of this was his fault. If only he'd listened to Jack. His CO had warned him to be more cautious, not to trust the natives so willingly. But Daniel had always been that way inclined, and had gone in with childlike enthusiasm and had been blinded by their apparent acquiescence. He and Jack had often argued over his too trusting nature. Today he'd all but refuted Jack's words of warning, and this time his misguided trust had come back to bite him in the ass, or rather Jack's. It was he who had been so right; and he who had paid the highest price of them all. Now look where they were! Sam had been slightly injured, so had he. Teal'c appeared to be fine, but Jack?

After the attack, the natives had returned to their village, totally unconcerned and united in celebrating their prowess.

Daniel had watched their withdrawal through his pain; not one of the aggressors had glanced back at the damage they had wrought.

Jack, being his usual cynical self, was mistrustful of the armed warriors they had met, and it was he who had suffered the greatest; he'd been shot with a lethal looking weapon, that had obviously packed quite a punch to have taken him down so suddenly without the slightest chance to protect either himself or his team. The inhabitants of the planet had taken nothing from the downed team's equipment, and had left nothing behind but pain and distress in their wake. The whole thing was a complete mystery.

Teal'c slid his arms beneath his warrior friend's limp form and scooped him up from the blood stained hard ground, then the despondent team trudged back as quickly as they could to the Stargate, and thus, home.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a lot guys for all your reviews; I couldn't do this without some encouragement.

Thanks to - sg1jo; stargate-fan; Froggy0319; ascifigirl; chezza; Sci Fi Fan Gillian; and Ilovesg1. Glad you're all enjoying it so far.

Now on to the next chapter...

TO HAVE AND TO HOLD.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously: _

Teal'c slid his arms beneath his warrior friend's limp form and scooped him up from the blood stained hard ground, then the despondent team trudged back as quickly as they could to the Stargate, and thus, home.

Chapter 2

"What happened Major?" General Hammond asked as he watched his 2IC being rushed through the door towards the infirmary. Janet Frasier was running along beside the gurney, her hands already assessing his stats, a nurse on the opposite side to her holding an oxygen mask over O'Neill's face. Time was everything, and Hammond knew the situation with his 2IC was desperate without having to be told. He saw it in the eyes of Jack's team, and in Dr. Frasier's manner.

Janet was so well versed in the obscure injuries that the SG teams returned with that she would never show any panic, she just knew the all important need to hurry while outwardly remaining calm. She was the embodiment of the consummate professional at all times, including now when her skills would be put to the test to save her friend's life. Jack O'Neill could in all honesty be labelled a friend. He was like a father to Cassie, and had proved his worth and loyalty to her and her adopted daughter too many times to count. This was one fight she was determined to win.

"We're not sure sir," Sam spoke up tearfully to the base commander, reluctant to relive the attack, but reporting the incident was her responsibility now that Jack was incapacitated. A medic pressed a dressing over the wound on her temple and she held it in place as she explained. "It was a standard 'meet n' greet' sir, at first. Then for no apparent reason the natives opened fire on Colonel O'Neill, and then attacked us with clubs. They then just walked away as if nothing had happened General. We had no indication that this would happen."

"Ah...General?" Daniel said, tentatively holding up a finger to attract the General's attention.

"Doctor Jackson?" Hammond swung his attention to the Archaeologist, who looked just as bad as the Major.

"General, I'd...em...I'd like to apologise," he began, his voice breaking slightly. "I take full responsibility for this sir. Jack advised me not to trust the locals but I ignored his warning. I'm sorry sir it's all my fault that got Jack hurt. He could have been killed, in fact...I...God, I'm worried that he could still die..."

Daniel choked on his words and his voice dried up altogether. He wrapped his arms around himself, in a self hug which screamed of his guilty inner feelings. Sam laid her free hand on his arm to reassure him they all felt for his sense of culpability, and his failure to assess the enemy under the circumstances. It could have happened anyway.

"It's alright son. Colonel O'Neill is in good hands," the General assured him gently, knowing the young man's vulnerability. He laid a reassuring hand on Daniel's shoulder, and patted him. "I don't think for one minute that he would want you to feel guilty over this Dr. Jackson. In the light of this unfortunate incident, I'll have the co-ordinates of P8X 917 locked out of the dialling computer."

"Yes General. Thank you, but..." Daniel sighed, leaving his thoughts unfinished and hung his head, still feeling morose despite the General's attempt to offer him some comfort. Jack was the best friend he'd ever had, and this was how he'd rewarded that friendship; by ignoring Jack's uncanny sixth sense in these situations which almost got him killed, that is, unless he didn't survive after all.

"Very well SG-1. Get yourselves along to the infirmary and have the staff check you over and attend to those wounds. Debriefing will be in three hours, we may know more about Colonel O'Neill's condition by then. Dismissed."

"Yes sir!" Sam saluted as best she could. The headache and the nausea making her feel like death warmed up. She ushered her bedraggled and beleaguered team-mates through to the elevator for the ride up to the infirmary.

OoOoOoOoO

Over the next week Daniel, Sam and Teal'c had taken turns at sitting by their CO's bed, watching, waitingfor him to wake up. The damage was extensive; Janet had likened the wound to one left by an old fashioned musket shot, and it had shattered a rib on entry as well as punctured the delicate lung underneath. She showed them the evidence in the round ball of shot that had caused all the harm.

Once Jack'd shown signs of coming out of his coma like state, they were assured that he could only improve. Janet had worked yet another miracle, and Jack's life was now guaranteed to continue, at least until the next life-threatening situation arose.

Sam had spent most of her time sitting by Jack's bedside lost in her thoughts. He'd been so close to dying this time; again! How many more times could he survive? She wondered. How much longer could she suffer in silence without saying something to him? Did he still feel the same way about her? It had been some time since the Zatarc incident that she could only judge that he still harboured some feelings towards her in the way he smiled for her and interactedwith her. It was in those looks that he cast her way when he thought no-one was watching. How long could they both ignore the inevitable? She didn't want to lose him. She loved him too much already. If she didn't let him know how she really felt then she would eventually spontaneously combust.

Looking at him now, his face still looked so pasty against the pale green of the infirmary linen; his once deep tan washed away with the pain and loss of blood. He'd graduated onto a nasal cannula now. After he'd woken briefly the first time, Janet had withdrawn the tube when she believed he no longer needed it, then they did away with the oxygen mask. He still spent a lot of the time sleeping but Janet had said that it was good for him; it was helping him to heal.

Sam felt a light pressure on her hand. Looking up, dragging her thoughts away from her dreams, she saw sunken brown eyes gazing sleepily at her.

She smiled with relief, and won an answering weak one back.

"Hi sir!"

"Hi," Jack croaked, his voice reluctant to work after so long.

Sam offered him some ice chips and he swallowed them with a sigh.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure Colonel," she grinned.

"I made it," he sighed, feeling more lucid and with it this time.

"Yes sir, barely," she grimaced.

"You okay?" he asked looking up at the row of neat stitches in her forehead. He well remembered the blood that had trickled downher faceback then, whenever then was.

"Yes sir, I'm fine. So are Daniel and Teal'c," she added, perceptive enough to realise that he would need to know for his own peace of mind. "They're down in the commissary."

"Ah!" he muttered. It must be break time. "What the hell hit me anyway? Felt like a cannon ball."

Sam laughed, though it was hollow by her normal standards. She picked up the metal souvenir by his bedside and showed him.

"There's your cannon ball sir. It did quite a number on you."

"Ya think?" he sighed, eyeing the inch wide black ball of shot between Sam's fingers with distaste.

Sam's focus wavered, her eyes narrowed to the heavy ball in her hand, and she couldn't stop the small sob that escaped her. She dropped it onto the bed as the memory of his ashen face that day slammed into her.

Without the shot to look at now, and the soft cry wrenched from deep inside her, Jack switched his attention back to her face again and saw the tell-tale tears hovering on her long lashes. He knew what she was thinking, and without conscious awareness he lifted his hand to wipe the moisture away.

"Hey!" he whispered softly, cupping her face. "It's okay. I'll be fineSam."

She grasped his hand against her cheek and sobbed, burying her head into his side, while he kept his hand steady; the only intimation of comfort that he could offer at the moment. He'd called her 'Sam' and it meant everything to her.

"I...I thought...I thought this time I'd lost you," she sniffed.

He smiled that little half smile that always made her toes curl, and sent shivers of affection down her spine.

"You know me. Only the good die young. So I must really be an evil old bastard to be hanging on so long," he joked.

"Never sir. You're not old and you're certainly not anevil bastard. We need you around...**I**...still need you..." she added hesitantly, her voice dropping to a whisper, and admitting openly that she still harboured feelings for him.

She looked into the deep dark wells of his eyes and smiled shyly.

His gaze intensified as he took in her meaning.

"Why?"

"Why? You have to ask?"

"Why would you need a broken down old war horse like me around? You could do a lot better," he told her.

"No. There is no-one better. They would have a hard time following in your footsteps. Nobody could hold a candle up to you as far as I was concerned..."

"You're wrong there. I've seen too much and done too much. I'm not perfect Carter. Don't put me on a pedestal where I don't belong," he said slowly. Breathing was still difficult and the conversation was already draining his limited energy.

"I don't want anyone else, as long as you're here, it's all I ask and it's all I want."

Jack looked away trying to put his feelings into perspective. He wanted this as much as she evidently did.

"You really want...me?"

Sam dropped her eyes. Now was the moment of truth. Would he accept her love or reject it in favour of sticking to the regulations. He'd never been one to adhere strictly to the rules, but it had all been her idea. She'd been the one who said it needn't go further. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and turned towards him again.

"Yes I do. Have done for a long time. I can't keep hiding this any longer."

Jack squeezed her hand and smiled up at her.

"If you're sure?"

Again she nodded.

"Okay. For what it's worth, you've got me," he grinned, still reeling from surprise that she would want him, Jack O'Neill, grey hair, bad knees and all.

Her smile lit the room and even if he died now, it would be with a happy smile on his face.

By this time he had worn himself out completely and his eyelids began to droop, eventually closing of their own volition as he drifted off to sleep once more.

Sam was still smiling, this timein relief from their confessions, and she felt the weight of unrequited love release her heart. She resumed her silent vigil but inside she was floating on a cloud of euphoria. He was alive, and he was hers.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Hugs! **Froggy0319; Jennyvre Moss; Knight Queen; **& **Natters.** Thanks guys...stay with me because it gets better later. I promise!

Now on to the story:

TO HAVE AND TO HOLD.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously: _

Sam smiled in relief from their confessions, and felt the weight of unrequited love release her heart. She resumed her silent vigil but inside she was floating on a cloud of euphoria. He was alive, and he was hers.

Chapter 3

Another week had flown by and Jack had bombarded Janet with his pleas to be released from her domain and allowed to re-coup at home. Eventually she had relented and had practically insisted he leave the infirmary, just as long as he took his meds and promised to take it easy for a while at least.

So here he was now, safely ensconced in his back yard, lounging on one of the recliners and soaking up the remaining rays of the sun. It was early evening and that meant Sam would behome soon. As soon as he'd thought about her, then he heard the noise of a car approaching. It turned onto his driveway and parked. Moments later Sam came round the corner of the house to greet him.

She leaned over the back of the chair and he tilted his head back to meet her lips in a deep kiss.

She slid round to the side to her knees, keeping their lips locked, winding her arms round his waist and nestling against his warm body.

Finally gasping for air she broke free from the lip lock and snuggled against him.

"This is the best part of the day as far as I'm concerned," she sighed, drinking in the feel and smell that was uniquely Jack.

"Bad day?" he asked.

"No...just...lonely! You weren't there," she replied honestly. "Daniel was tied up all day with some translation and Teal'c was off with SG-9 somewhere, though he should be back tonight. I didn't have anyone to distract me," she pouted, making Jack laugh. "Janet asked how you were by the way. I think she suspects something but I haven't told her a thing, which is bugging the hell out of her," she laughed. "Oh, and if he remembers, Daniel said he may call round later, if that's okay."

"Sure. Maybe we can order up a Pizza for when he gets here. That way we'll at least know he's had something to eat today."

They hugged and nuzzled each other for several minutes more before Sam reluctantly climbed to her feet.

"So how are you today?" she asked, moving his feet over to sit on the footstall.

"Bored. With a capital 'B'!" he grouched.

Sam sniggered.

"I should have known you'd say that," she giggled, "and that's not what I asked," she frowned, pretending to be annoyed.

Jack shrugged, forgetting the injury and winced in reaction.

"Don't bother covering up how you really are either," she commented. "I can see it's still a problem for you."

"Okay. So I'm still a little sore," he harrumphed.

He stood shakily with Sam's help, standing still for a while to look into her eyes, giving his head time to catch up with the rest of his fragile body.

"There's a game on in 10 minutes," he explained, and turned round to stare down the barrel of a 9mm pistol.

Sam gave a littlegasp when she saw it, and stepped backwards away from the immediate danger when Jack pushed her behind him, but she wasman-handled from behind.

Everything stood still for long seconds, though everything that happened next was lightning quick in reality. Jack weight the odds against putting up a struggle but knew he'd lose because he was in no condition to fight. Then someone grabbed his arms pulling them behind him which pulled on his stitches and made him gasp and go weak at the knees from the resultant sharp pain in his chest. He spun his head round when he heard Sam grunt, and saw that she too was held firmly between two guys that would have put Teal'c to shame.

"What the hell...?" Jack cursed, wondering what was going on.

A voice, vaguely familiar and muffled behind the mask told him to 'shut the hell up!'.

Jack tried to break free anyway but he was held too tightly and his efforts too feeble to fight them off.

Someone placed a scrunched up rag over Sam's mouth and she struggled to break away from it, her eyes wide with panic. Jack fought harder to escape, hating to see what was happening to woman he loved. The next thing he knew, he was on his knees, struggling for breath. Blossoming pain had replaced his lung function and he felt the sticky wet patch growing from the site of his recent injury. Whatever they had done to him had opened up the healing wound again; it was hurting like the devil and it was bleeding once more.

Lifting his head, he saw that Sam had now fallen unconscious. Whatever had happened, Jack surmised, had to be because something was on that rag and she was completely at their mercy. He felt more than useless now, incapacitated as he was. He vaguely wondered if he was to join Sam when they carried her off. He cared nothing of himself, all his focus was on her limp form as she was taken away.

Somehow he managed to get his feet under him again when he realised his arms were free. Intending to get to Sam, his world suddenly exploded into a myriad of multicoloured stars in the darkness then they faded into nothing as he slumped to the ground in oblivion.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam knew nothing of her capture, knew even less of her journey to a secret location. She only knew the moment she awoke from her enforced slumber that she had a headache the size of the pacific ocean. She had the full orchestra banging away in some mad rendition of the 1812 overture inside her head. It took some time and a lot of willpower to open up her eyes to see where she was. She pondered on whether Jack would be there with her or if she would find herself alone. Opening her heavy eyes she discovered she was very much on her own.

The room was in semi darkness, so perhaps opening them wasn't quite so bad as she had thought it would be. It was daylight outside the window, but the blinds were drawn, blocking most of the light out. It was either an overcast day or it was still very early in the morning, she wasn't sure which, her watch had been confiscated. Whatever time of the day it was, she knew she should not be here. She glimpsed around her and realised that she was on a small cot pushed up against one of the walls. The place smelt damp and musty, like it was old and not very clean; unlived in for many years she calculated.

As she lay there, the memory of the attack lingered in her mind, as vivid as if it was happening right now. She saw how Jack had been felled by a direct blow to his chest as he struggled to reach her, right where his tender wound was, and she had watched in horror as fresh blood stained the front of his shirt. She wasn't sure what happened after that; things were a little hazy. The chloroform or whatever it was they had used, had robbed her of her senses by then.

She only hoped that Jack was still alive and that if so, someone would have found him by now, if they had left him behind.

Daniel!

She recalled how he was supposed to call round that night. God...she hoped he'd kept to his word, and hadn't stayed buried in that translation, pulling an 'all nighter' like he was wont to. As to why she was here, she had no clear idea. The horrors of her last kidnapping were still fresh in her mind and she wondered if it was connected to that incident. Were they NID agents? She thought all that had been settled once and for all.

It hurt to think too much and she felt a lassitude sweep over her once more, she closed her eyes and fell headlong into unconsciousness again.

OoOoOoOoO

"Janet...how is he?"

Dr. Frasier looked up from her notes and grimaced.

"I'm not sure Daniel. I've cleaned and re-stitched his chest wound again, but the head wound is what's bothering me. Right now he's in a coma. There's some cranial swelling beneath the skull fracture, and until it reduces we won't know what, if any, damage has been done," she explained sadly. "Do we know what happened yet?"

"Nope," he sighed. "I called round last evening as I said I would, and found him lying on the deck covered in blood. There was no sign of Sam either...ah..." he stuttered to a halt, knowing he'd gone too far. He had knowledge of their recent fraternisation. He was Jack's best friend and a civilian, and Jack felt he could be trusted with their secret, but now he had just betrayed their trust and let the cat out of the bag to Janet. He knew she wouldn't say anything as Sam was her best friend too, but still, it was something he wished he could undo. "We were supposed to be having a pizza night together..." he trailed off looking guiltily up at Teal'c's raised eyebrow.

Janet obviously cottoned on to the hidden meaning and knew by Teal'c's surprise that this was news to him. Why would they exclude Teal'c from their get-together? Unless...

Fixing the Archaeologist with a steely brown eye she honed in for the kill.

"Daniel...what are you hiding? Why did you just lie to me?"

Daniel dropped his head forward to hide his flushed face, and his arms snaked round his torso in a self-hugging guilt. He never could keep anything from that determined look of hers. She knew him far too well.

He cast a look around the hallway, and seeing it was clear, he confessed that he knew they were breaking the frat Rules.

"Um...I...I didn't. Not exactly," he muttered hesitantly.

"I knew it," Janet hissed triumphantly. "So where was Sam? Have you rung her Daniel?"

"That's just it Janet...Sam's car was on Jack's driveway! But, she wasn't there!"

"Have you at least tried ringing her cell phone?"

"Yes, but I only got the answering service."

"She didn't take Jack's truck either, because that was still there too."

"Maybe she got a taxi. She was looking tired yesterday when she left, and maybe she'd had too much to drink," Janet said with a ray of hope.

"Maybe, but I doubt it very much. She said she was going to spend the evening with Jack and then...well... You know!"

"Colonel O'Neill wasn't up to...anything Daniel. He could barely move, let alone... And Sam damn well knew that! She wouldn't expect him to...perform," Janet spluttered indignantly. "Sam has too much respect for his battered body," she finished on a calmer note, knowing Daniel would be able to fill in all the details for himself. He was supposed to be a genius after all.

Well, he's certainly not up to anything at the moment, that's for sure!" Daniel sighed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A Big Thank You to everyone who reviewed. Hugs! Sorry about the delay. RL gets a bit hectic on occasions. I'll try to do better next time.

TO HAVE AND TO HOLD.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously: _

"Colonel O'Neill wasn't up to...anything Daniel. He could barely move, let alone... And Sam damn well knew that! She wouldn't expect him to...perform," Janet spluttered indignantly. "Sam has too much respect for his battered body," she finished on a calmer note, knowing Daniel would be able to fill in all the other details for himself. He was supposed to be a genius after all.

Well, he's certainly not up to anything at the moment, that's for sure!" Daniel sighed.

Chapter 4

Janet checked her watch. It was still early in the morning. Why couldn't Sam be at home in bed? It would have made life so much easier.

"Did you check her lab?" Janet asked, hoping that somehow her friend had returned and stayed here for the rest of the night, but even as she thought about it, she had to dismiss it from her theory. How else could they explain Sam's car still being round Jack's last evening when Daniel discovered that Jack had been badly assaulted.

"Of course I did," Daniel replied testily. He felt terrible; torn between guilt and worry for both his friends. "Sorry," he apologised hastily. "I'm just...worried I guess."

Not one of them even entertained the notion that Sam had been guilty of attacking her CO. They knew her far too well to even think it, let alone suggest it. They trusted her with their lives. Jack certainly did.

Janet reached out and squeezed Daniel's arm offering comfort.

"Look, I have to go report to General Hammond. You can go and sit with the Colonel if you like but I really think we need to go find Sam first," Janet sighed. She's already worked a long shift when Jack was brought in, now several hours had passed and she was almost dead on her feet, but she couldn't relax now; not with Jack so sick and Sam missing. There'd be no point in trying to sleep, her mind was just too full of concern to allow her to switch off and rest.

"Then maybe we ought to inform the General that we think Sam is missing," Daniel suggested. It was all he could think to do.

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. It seems most likely that whoever perpetrated the crime against O'Neill, also took Major Carter away, most likely by force. I believe we should instigate a search for her," Teal'c stated in his usual stoic calm despite the urgent need to locate the missing Major.

"Good. Let's all go see the General."

The three hurried to the elevator and then along to the General's office.

It was late when General Hammond received a call from Daniel saying that Jack had been found injured and unconscious at his home and that Janet was assessing the damage right then, in her infirmary. Hammond had dropped everything and rushed back to Cheyenne Mountain to see for himself. Now he was waiting in his office for news of his 2IC's latest escapade.

Janet knocked on the ever open door and waited for the obligatory response.

"Come!" Hammond motioned, watching in puzzlement as all three entered.

"Dr. Frasier, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c?" he enquired. "What can I do for you?"

Janet spoke up first.

"Sir, we've reason to believe that Major Carter may have gone missing."

"I thought you were here to report on Colonel O'Neill's condition Doctor," he said looking up at Janet.

"I am General, but I strongly believe that...Major Carter has been abducted from the scene of the crime. Apparently she had gone to the Colonel's house last night after she left here to see how he was."

Hammond's eyebrow shot up in a 'jumped to' conclusion.

"Really?"

"I...I asked her to call in there to see if he was okay and if he needed anything sir," Janet volunteered. It wouldn't hurt in this instant to stretch the truth a little she hoped.

"I see. So you're telling me that you think whoever did this to Colonel O'Neill, did so in order to kidnap Major Carter? It all sounds rather a drastic way of going about it to me Doctor. Surely it would have been better to wait until she was on her own before making a move?"

"I know it's a long shot General, but yes I agree," Daniel stated in defence of their theory. "I was going to call round when I finished translating the text on the artefact that SG-4 came back with. That's when I found Jack. God...if I had gone straight home... I almost did...go home that is. It was late and I was tired, and I didn't want to disturb them...him."

Hammond knew when his people were trying to pull the wool over his eyes, and saw at once a conspiracy brewing between them.

"Please don't treat me like an old fool Dr. Jackson, so why don't you tell me the truth. I am neither blind, nor am I deaf to the rumours that circulate underneath this mountain. I've had my suspicions about the Colonel and the Major for quite a while now. I also read reports, including the one from the Zatarc testing a few years back. I was also under the impression that they had never crossed that line...until now perhaps? What aren't you telling me Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel was furious with himself, but to refuse to admit any knowledge about what they had done. It would be tantamount to admitting their guilt.

"General I don't know what to say. They trusted me, and now I've ruined everything..."

"No son, you haven't ruined everything. I would rather know the truth than to be lied to. I have the utmost confidence that this can be resolved within this small circle of friends and the rumours confined to this base. Rumours can be denied with a little ingenuity and a lot of planning."

"But I've just ruined Jack's career. How can I face him with that?"

"No Daniel. You just saved his life." Maybe, Janet added silently, wishing for his survival. "If you hadn't gone round there when you did he could well have died," Janet soothed, seeing Daniel getting worked up. His arms were wrapped tightly round his torso in guilt.

"As I said Dr. Jackson, rumours can be denied and as far as that is concerned, Jack will have to make darn sure he stays within the regulations from now on, though what exactly the outcome of all this will be is another matter. I would hate it if he has no option but to retire. He's a brilliant leader, and instils a fierce loyalty in the men and women of this base."

"Indeed, his retirement would be a great loss to this facility, General Hammond," Teal'c assessed calmly.

"Which brings us right back to how is he Doctor?"

Janet blinked and mentally shook herself to make her report...

"So you're saying that the Colonel could wake up...when?"

"Any time sir. Could be tomorrow, next week, a month, maybe a year or in some cases years from now. I have no way of knowing sir," she replied, feeling helpless in the face of this crisis. "His other functions are normal, he's breathing on his own. It's like he's in a deep sleep sir, except there's no way that we can wake him up."

"And in the meantime Major Carter has been missing for...how long would you estimate that the Colonel has been out of it...?"

"Since last evening sir. At a rough estimate I would say he was probably unconscious for around two hours before Daniel found him."

"That would make approximately 9 or 10 hours, give or take."

"Sam could be anywhere by now, even out of the country," Daniel muttered gloomily.

"They have indeed got a good head start on us Daniel Jackson," Teal'c agreed.

"Dr. Jackson, did you notice anything at the Colonel's house that seemed unusual, or out of place?"

"No sir, nothing. Jack was out on the deck when I found him. There was nothing 'unusual' at all, apart from the fact that Jack was lying there with his head bashed in and bleeding to death. Everything else appeared as it normally would have been."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. A young SF was standing there with a large brown envelope in his hands. He saluted and handed it to the General.

"Sir, this just arrived by special delivery sir."

"Thank you airman," Hammond took it from the young man and dismissed him then tore open the flap. Inside he found a couple of photographs of Jack and Sam kissing in Jack's back yard. He handed it to Daniel, his face showing disappointment. Deep down he was hoping that this wasn't anything more than just rumours and that Jack had managed to contain his feelings as he had done for the past years.

As Daniel perused the pictures a note fluttered to the floor. Janet picked it up and handed it straight to the General. He read:

_General Hammond,_

_Someone's not playing fair here George. If flyboy here can have his oats, why can't the rest of us? Something needs to be done. Either change the regulations or sort out lover boy, if not, I will be forced to go higher up the chain of command to reveal this liaison. If you and O'Neill want to see the fair Major Samantha Carter returned in one piece, then I suggest you get it sorted…General! _

_Signed…Frustration Personified. _

"So we have our indisputable proof that it was more than we suspected," Hammond said bitterly. He had no choice now than to follow it up. He handed them the note to read.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to all your reviews guys. I needed the encouragement. Special thanks to: Sci Fi Fan Gillian; Ilovesg1; Natters; and Froggy0319 for reviewing. _

_Please…keep those reviews coming! Lotsa fluff comin' later! After the angst first of course! LOL!_

TO HAVE AND TO HOLD.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously: _

"So we have our indisputable proof that it was more than we suspected," Hammond said bitterly. He had no choice now than to follow it up. He handed them the note to read.

Chapter 5

"Dr. Jackson, I'd like you and Teal'c to start knocking on doors and making enquiries. Perhaps the Colonel's neighbours saw or heard something odd going on," Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir, though I doubt Jack will be particularly popular with them if we go round knocking on their doors this early General."

Hammond looked at his watch, and muttered under his breath, bringing a quirky smile to Daniel's lips.

"Quite right Dr. Jackson. Give it another hour, then see if you can unearth a least something of this mystery. In the meantime I need to consult with the President on a rather delicate matter."

All three looked at the General in confusion. Was he going to shop Jack and Sam to the President? They couldn't believe that he would do that.

Hammond held up a hand to stop the expected questions about his motives.

"Believe me, I know what I'm doing. It's try it my way, or I'll have to report these two..." he pointed to the picture in Janet's hands. "...to the proper authorities, and that is something I hope I can avoid at all costs. Trust me people, I am doing what I think is best here."

"Yes sir," they answered, though Teal'c still eyed him with some misgiving.

OoOoOoOoO

"Any luck yet?" Daniel asked as Janet joined him and Teal'c several yards from Jack's home.

Janet sighed and shook her head.

"Nobody saw or heard a thing," she said.

"Or they don't want to get involved!" Daniel huffed, crossing his arms over his torso in a rigid posture.

The main problem was that all sorts of people were turning up on Jack's doorstep at all hours of the day or night so anything strange happening during the early evening was nothing new to the neighbourhood and therefore ignored as being normal. It would be the talk of the neighbourhood if 'nothing' strange happened at Jacks' house. Whatever, it didn't make for good detective work that was for sure.

They took another look around Jack's yard but still they found nothing to give them any clues as to who was behind the kidnapping. The 'why' Jack was hurt? Well, that was obvious, at least to them; he had almost certainly been trying to protect Sam, even in his weakened state.

All three returned to the SGC where some good news awaited them.

Jack had awoken, though still in pain and uncomfortable.

OoOoOoOoO

General Hammond replaced the red phone, having had a rather long and difficult conversation with the President. He sighed with frustration before rising to his feet and taking a slow walk to the infirmary.

Once there he was confronted with a drowsy Colonel. He knew that Jack wouldn't be up to much of an interrogation just yet, but he had to know if the picture was real or a manipulation. He checked that he and the Colonel were alone before speaking.

"Colonel," Hammond greeted Jack, who grunted a response in return. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay sir. A little sore, headache - nail in the head type. I'll be fine."

"What happened Jack?"

Jack cleared his throat, a little and sipped a little water, giving him time to recall the event.

"Em...Carter called round to see how I was doing," he began, wondering if he was dropping them into it. "Then suddenly we were surrounded by a bunch of very clichéd thugs. I got hit, Carter was drugged and the last thing I knew she was being dragged off to god knows where. Then I woke up here." He paused for a moment as her situation caused his heart to clench painfully. He was so worried about her. "Any news on Carter sir?"

Hammond hesitated before answering.

"You really care for her?" he asked, carefully choosing his words, and it wasn't so much of a question as a desire for confirmation.

"Yes sir, she's the best 2IC I've ever had. She's a valuable member of my team."

"Valuable? Jack, is there something else you want to tell me about Major Carter? Perhaps how much she actually means to you, person to person as Jack O'Neill rather than as Colonel O'Neill?"

Jack looked sick, but he swallowed his surprise.

"General? I'm not sure what you mean sir?" he hedged.

"Oh I think you do Jack," Hammond stated confidently. "I'm not blind. I want your honest opinion Jack, please do me the courtesy of giving me a straight answer. Are you or are you not, involved with Major Carter?"

Jack sucked in a huge sigh and closed his eyes for a moment; his headache just doubled in size, but he couldn't lie to Hammond. Above all, he respected the senior officer as he had no other during his time in the service. Honesty was definitely the best policy here.

"We feel more than affection and companionship towards each other yes sir," he sighed guiltily, looking sheepish. "But, we haven't taken it any further than that sir, I swear!"

"So, this would show your feelings to be true?" George handed him the photos and Jack studied them with growing concern.

"Where did you get these sir?"

"Are they real?"

"Yes sir," Jack replied despondently. "What's going on General? What has all this got to do with Carter's kidnapping?"

"Everything Colonel." Hammond handed over the note and Jack read it with mounting dread. Someone had been spying on them and had reported them, and was threatening to take it further if not dealt with. There was only one course open to him now. He'd do anything to save Sam's career.

"I'll resign sir. I'll take retirement, if that's what it takes. None of this is her fault. I made the first move."

"Unacceptable Jack. We need you in this programme. We need Major Carter too. I've already had a word with the President..."

Jack closed his eyes and gulped down his frustration and dread. He'd messed up completely. Now he could face was a court-martial and possibly a prison term and he'd ruined Sam's record into the bargain too. She would be reprimanded and a black mark entered onto her record, though she could remain in the service. If she wanted to, that is.

"I'm sorry sir. For what it's worth, I'm truly sorry. Neither of us could stop it happening. We both tried, but the attraction was too strong, especially after this," he said, waving a hand at his chest injury.

"So it's only a recent thing?"

"No sir. Though we did nothing about it until I got to go home."

Hammond released an audible deep sigh and pursed his lips.

"Then perhaps our idea will work!" he muttered, making Jack wonder if he'd missed out some of the conversation. It was difficult to concentrate with a headache this bad.

"General? I'm sorry, did I miss something here? Idea? What idea would that be sir?"

"Jack, the President has decided on a course of action and I agree with him. We're going to play a little game Jack. Charades. We've already issued a notification, giving you and Major Carter special dispensation to announce your engagement..."

"What?" Jack gasped. "Whoa, back up there... Our engagement?" he gasped and poked a finger in his ear, waggling it about, not sure he'd heard correctly. Maybe it was this damn headache making him hear things he couldn't possibly have done.

"We, that is the President and the Joint Chiefs have already laid out this plan of action. Of course, it will only be a pretend scenario. As from the time of your injury, your resignation has been accepted..."

"Whoa! Wait a minute... I thought you said that it was unacceptable?"

"Jack! Just bear me out and listen!"

"Yes sir," Jack sighed, wondering what the hell was going on.

"The ploy is, that your resignation has already been accepted, though you haven't told anyone about it as yet. That's why you and Major Carter could...ah...indulge your feelings towards each other. You will of course be allowed to stay on in the Stargate programme as a civilian. The President feels that you can keep your position as CO of SG-1 as you and your team have proved time and again that you are the best team this facility has. Officially of course and technically you will remain in the service and continue to take orders, until we can think of a suitable punishment for breaking the fraternisation rules. You are both damn lucky that this programme needs you, otherwise I would have no qualms about throwing the book at you and dismissing you from the USAF. I'm very disappointed in you Jack. I just wish you had come to me first. I thought you trusted me? I would have found a way round the rules for you. Once this whole thing has blown over, you will be back to being Colonel and Major again, separated of course. We can then put it about that you broke off the engagement and wished to re-join the SGC."

Jack grimaced, thinking about the eventual outcome actually physically hurt, and this needed a lot of thinking about. He felt his face flame under the General's obvious disillusionment in him. He'd knowingly let his Commanding Officer and friend down by breaking the rules. Too late now, he had no choice but to go ahead with the plan.

"I don't know what to say sir." It all sounded so complicated and his head hurt even more now. "That I'm sorry, just doesn't seem to cut it General. Not after..."

"Don't fret over it Jack. I'm sure we'll think of something, but your place here is secure, as well as that of Major Carter. Just get yourself fit again. We're doing all we can to trace the Major's whereabouts. We're hoping that with your official announcement in the papers, that whomever he is, will release her as he'll have nothing to hold her to ransom for."

"Thank you sir. I..." Jack couldn't find the words to describe how he felt. Hammond had gone way beyond the call of duty to find a way out of this mess for him and Sam.

"Jack. I just returned the favour, I redeemed your soul! We're even now," he said, ginning, then turned and left the room leaving Jack stunned by the General's generosity. Jack knew he didn't deserve anything from this man.

OoOoOoOoO

"How are you feeling Colonel?" Janet asked her patient, glad to see him looking better.

"I've resigned," Jack stated flatly to his friends when they'd entered the infirmary room a couple of hours or so after Hammond had left, cleverly distracting them from answering the original question. "So you can drop the Colonel bit!"

"You what?" Daniel almost shrieked in surprise. Had Jack lost his mind?

"I said, I've resigned."

"You know, I could have sworn you said, you'd resigned," Daniel frowned, not wanting to believe his ears.

"Daniel!" Jack warned. "You know darn well that's what I said."

"But why sir," Janet asked, not able to stop herself from addressing him as 'sir' after all these years.

"Because!" he sighed not at all happy.

"Is resigning not a better course of action than a court-martial, Daniel Jackson, Doctor Fraiser?" Teal'c asked, understanding the reason without being told.

Janet and Daniel both gaped at him with wide eyes, then turned to look at Jack for more enlightenment. Jack nodded.

"You hit the nail on the head Buddy!"

"Well, yeah, I guess, if you look at it that way, then you had no choice," Daniel sighed, "but..."

"It was the only way guys. I don't have much of a choice here."

"So you two are really going to be together?" Daniel persisted with his questions, meaning Jack and Sam.

"We're officially engaged. That's why I resigned. I couldn't do that in my position as Car...Sam's CO," Jack explained, though it only confused them more.

Janet let out an involuntary squeal of delight, but Jack's glare nipped her enthusiasm in the bud. She'd waited years to get Sam moving on to do something about their situation, now she could hardly believe it was true, though where that left them was quite so desirable.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Daniel persisted.

Jack merely shrugged, regretting the movement with a grimace of pain, which had Janet checking him out and adjusting his pain meds.

"Hey, I didn't know myself until just now!" he cried defensively.

"Jack?"

"O'Neill?"

"Sir?"

"It's all Hammond's and the President's and Joint chiefs' doing. Nothing to do with me."

"Will someone please pinch me, 'cos I think I'm having a nightmare!" Daniel said weekly. Was he still asleep or had he woken this morning in an alternate universe? 'This can't be real. It can't be happening,' he sighed miserably to himself.

"Yeah. Pinch me too while you're at it," Jack grumbled.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to all your reviews guys. I needed the encouragement. I'm really sorry for the delay, my muse decided to take a hike and left me high and dry. Hopefully, I'm back on track now._

_Special thanks to: Sci Fi Fan Gillian; Stargate-fan; Natters; Froggy0319. Thanks for being so patient, hope you enjoy this chapter too._

TO HAVE AND TO HOLD.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously: _

"Will someone please pinch me, 'cos I think I'm having a nightmare!" Daniel said weekly. Was he still asleep or had he woken this morning in an alternate universe? 'This can't be real. It can't be happening,' he sighed miserably to himself.

"Yeah. Pinch me too while you're at it," Jack grumbled.

Chapter 6

The door to her room burst open, startling Sam from her sleep. She was dirty, tired, hungry, thirsty and her headache hadn't cleared at all, which she believed was due to a lack of sustenance. She jerked awake, swinging her legs to the floor and sitting up before the young man had entered the room proper. She didn't know who he was; his face was always carefully masked.

She could see he was angry though; he was actually snarling with rage.

"We should have known you and lover boy would get round the regulations somehow Major," he spat furiously. "Why didn't you tell me?" he screamed.

Instead of the food she'd hoped he was bringing, he only carried a scrunched up newspaper, which he flung disgustedly at her before stalking from the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Sam listened to the lock being turned before picking up the paper to look for a clue as to what he was talking about, because she had no idea at all what he'd meant.

She glanced carefully through the pages searching for anything that meant something to her. Then she saw it; the article that had obviously incensed him. On reading it, she began to put the pieces together.

_U.S.A.F. OFFICERS CELEBRATE ENGAGEMENT _The headline ran.

Sam read on, her eyebrows reaching the sky while her heart quickened in anxiety with each word she read.

_Retired U.S.A.F General, Jacob Carter of Colorado Springs, has announced the engagement of his only daughter the Major Samantha Carter PhD, to former Colonel, John J (Jack) O'Neill also of Colorado Springs. Both officers had served with the U.S.A.F. until Colonel O'Neill's resignation from the service was accepted earlier this month after being wounded in the line of duty. The couple plan for a Spring wedding. _

'Holy Hannah!' she gasped in disbelief.

A thousand questions bubbled up inside her brain. She just didn't know what to think. That Jack had resigned, being the worst shocker. The fact that now he was no longer her CO coming a close second. Then there was the fact that her father had been the one to announce her engagement to Jack had taken a lowly third place. Each was totally stupefying in the extreme. She could hardly believe it. She was really going to marry Jack? Since when? He hadn't even consulted her yet! Not that she minded in the least; it was a dream come true. All she needed now was to be released or for Jack to come find her and rescue her.

Jack.

Her knight in shining armour.

That's when she recalled him being hurt quite badly.

'Oh dear god, Jack!'

It poured cold water onto the images playing in her mind, and like the wicked witch of the west, her happiness dissolved around her. Was Jack really okay? Had he really resigned? Because if he had done so, according to the paper, why hadn't he told her? Or even asked her for that matter? Maybe it had something to do with her kidnapping. Was General Hammond onto something? One thing she did know...that she had to play along with the ploy to the best of her ability to convince this guy he was barking up the wrong tree.

OoOoOoOoO

"Doc! I'm fine!" Jack snapped and flinched away from Janet's poking with a wince that, unfortunately for him, Janet didn't miss.

"Let me be the judge of that sir," she argued. The man really was infuriatingly impossible when he was sick in her infirmary. She prayed for patience…in fact she prayed for any other patients except Jack O'Neill! Respect for the officer won out in the end after all he'd been put through so she kept a tight rein on her temper. He was sooo not gonna make her lose it.

"Doc!" he whined. "Please. I'm just a little sore, but I'm okay," his sour mood relented a fraction with resignation, knowing she was just doing her job.

The truth was he was frustrated with sitting around waiting for news for the past two days when he wanted to be out there looking for his Sam. He could call her that now. Officially she was his; well his fiancé, even if it was only temporary; it felt good to call her that and it was a pity she wasn't around to act out her part in the… but then they wouldn't be in this in the first place. Thinking about it brought back the pain of her situation again, making his heart ache.

He wondered if she had seen the announcement in the papers. It was clear that the kidnapper had seen it, because he hadn't made contact with any of them since the first note appeared. So what was happening with Sam now? He could only sit there and hope to god that she was still alive. If he couldn't leave this bed and do something about finding her soon he felt as if he was going to burst at the seams, or erupt like Vesuvius, and god help those who stood in his way.

"Sorry Colonel. Another day at least."

"What? Aw c'mon Doc!" he wheedled; he wasn't above pleading or begging to be released. Anything, so he could go after Sam.

Janet placed her hands on her hips, pursed her lips and gave him her best 'Wanna try my patience, because I'll get my really big needles out?' and he backed down, falling silent with a long drawn out sigh, knowing he'd pushed her a little too far.

"Okay. Now, Colonel...we'll see how you go tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. And then you will be confined to your house. No driving, no beer and no junk food."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but one look at Fraiser's face and he stalled, shutting his mouth with a frustrated snap.

Jack could almost see metaphorically dusting her hands off after winning her battle before walking away with a smug grin of determination on her face.

He settled in for another boring day stuck in an infirmary bed.

A few hours later an SF walked up to him, just as he was dozing off through sheer boredom and stood by his bed, snapping off a smart salute.

"Airman?"

"This came for you just now Colonel!" he said, holding out a plain white envelope.

Jack sat up awkwardly, still wary of pulling his stitches, and took it from him, waving a half-hearted salute of dismissal back at the young man. He studied the envelope, noting there was no post mark so it had obviously been hand delivered. There was no return address and no other identifying marks.

He tore it open with trembling fingers, getting the overwhelming feeling that it had everything to do with Sam.

He yanked the folded sheet of paper from its depths, unfolded it and read the few words.

He read it several times in fact, slowly digesting the message pasted with odd words cut from the newspapers upon the page.

_O'Neill, if you want the fair Samantha back, meet me tonight at 22:00 at the rear of the derelict apartment block on the right of 94 about two miles east of Marksheffel. And come alone flyboy!_

Jack was determined to go to her; he had to get her back, but the note said he had to go alone.

Janet wasn't about to let him leave the infirmary yet, let alone go on a covert mission, so he would have to use his skills from his Black Ops days, and sneak out. He knew that he would get a right royal rollicking from Hammond and Janet for going AWOL but he had to get her back. He made himself lie there looking nonchalant while he made plans for the evening. His career meant nothing, but Sam was everything to him. He'd risk his whole being, just for her.

The afternoon dragged on slowly.

Daniel had popped in for a few minutes, before muttering that he wanted to get back to his office because there was something interesting waiting for his attention, which left Jack grumpy and snapping as to why the archaeologist had bothered, when he obviously had something better to do than waste time visiting him.

Daniel sighed but took it all in his stride because he knew Jack, and knew that he was thoroughly bored and frustrated. They all were while they were waiting to hear about Sam, but Daniel understood about Jack's feelings of inadequacy and how they must have been ten times worse being stuck in the infirmary.

Daniel had totally misunderstood Jack's grumbling which Jack was rather pleased by. He had wanted to be rid of the man so that he could get his plan into operation. He'd managed to coax Janet into giving him some sweats to wear rather than the scrubs he was in. At least he wouldn't look odd when he made his escape.

The clock ticked on laboriously. Minute followed minute until it was time. He feigned tiredness and curled up to go to sleep, knowing that the staff would allow him some rest. The room was empty except for him, and he rose, slipping from the bed silently then hurried from the room, heading towards the locker room where he just hoped he didn't bump into anyone that knew where he was supposed to be.

Having been lucky so far, he headed for the stairs, keeping away from the elevators in the hope of avoiding Janet. He took his personal weapon from his locker and tucked it at the back of his belt. Now he was ready to take on the world.

He made it to his truck and drove away from the base with a sense of freedom and determination.

He was going to get Sam back, come hell or high water. Nothing would stop him.

He didn't notice the car that followed with three occupants.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to all those who sent reviews; namely - Sci Fi Fan Gillian; Natters; Froggy0319; and stargate-fan. Thanks guys. Luv ya!_

_Updates will be quicker now. Promise...nearly there...with lots of sap...er...fluff to come._

TO HAVE AND TO HOLD.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously:_

He was going to get Sam back, come hell or high water. Nothing would stop him.

He didn't notice the car that followed with three occupants.

Chapter 7

The drive was long and he kept glancing at his watch to make sure he would make it in time for the rendezvous.

Eventually he flicked his lights off when he crawled slowly towards a stop in front of the apartment building. He checked his weapon once again to make sure it was loaded and working okay. No sense in taking risks, especially where Sam was concerned.

He stepped down from the truck, and flipped the lock on his remote, before skulking towards the shadows, hoping to stay hidden from view.

Being derelict, the building was of course in complete darkness. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the same level before making his move.

The air around him was quiet, and the only noise to break the suffocating silence was the sporadic sound of traffic along the road out front. Jack took a moment to calm himself, knowing that Sam was so close had him breathing fast; completely ignoring the fact that he wasn't really one hundred percent fit yet, and that he should still be in the infirmary. He pushed the thought that Janet was going to wipe the floor with him when she next saw him, let alone what General Hammond would have to say about the matter.

He needed to concentrate here. Sam was his number one priority. Brushing a hand over his sweaty brow, he sucked in a huge breath and entered through the doorway. He didn't know where they were keeping Sam, nor the layout of the building, so he edged his way in, searching systematically through each room he came across, his hands fastened tightly round the handle of his 9mil weapon, pointing the way.

Shadows confused him, leaping out at him as he scouted the empty rooms. He was sweating profusely by now, but pushed away the thoughts of his own weakness and pressed on. His chest ached, his breathing becoming more painful as the suspense grew. He'd searched most of the floors now and there was still no sign of anyone.

He stepped carefully onto the last of the staircases, this was the top floor. She had to be here. He dreaded to think that this had been a wild goose chase.

The fourth door he opened, he could see a figure seated on a chair in the middle of the room, and on looking closer, he knew it was Sam. She was tied securely with a gag in her mouth. He didn't drop his guard though, even as his heart soared. He'd found her.

Cautiously checking the room, and especially behind the door, he found that Sam was on her own. He ran over to her, kissing her brow as he untied the gag, releasing her mouth to suck in much needed air. Next he untied her hands from the arms of the wooden chair, then bent down to untie her ankles.

"You okay?" he asked, as soon as she was free to speak.

"I'm fine thanks," she whispered. "He's still here sir. Hiding somewhere."

"Yeah, I reckoned on that. This is too easy," he grimaced, taking up a protective stance again while Sam rubbed at her chaffed wrists.

"Everything's to easy Jack," she said, "Did I miss something while I've been here? Engagement Jack? What the hell was that all about?" she whispered.

He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Tell ya all about it later. Let's get the hell outta here first."

They moved cautiously towards the door and Jack poked his head out to see if it was clear, but met with a powerful fist and went down heavily. Sam cried out in shock, but Jack soon recovered, pushing her behind him for protection as three men approached them, forcing them back into the room.

Jack rubbed at his sore chin, still reeling from the sudden blow, but knew they were in trouble.

"So, you wanna tell me how you became engaged without the pretty Major here knowing, Jack?" the smallest of the three asked in a menacing voice.

"It was a surprise?" Jack shrugged, not really able to come up with anything better at this time when his mind was frantically working on the problem of getting them out of here, without incurring too much damage.

The man snorted angrily.

"It was just a ruse wasn't it? Be honest Colonel! It was something you and Hammond cooked up to throw me off."

"Hammond had nothing to do with this. My retirement was the only way we could be together. You should know that. Who are you by the way? Anyone I know? Too afraid to show your face?" he goaded, pointing to the mask over the man's head.

"I wanna know why you could get away with this when we can't? My uncle always said he wouldn't trust you and now I know why."

"Sorry? Uncle?" Jack was puzzled now. "I should know him right?"

"He always said you flyboys always interfered too much. Poking your noses in where it didn't belong. You in particular."

Jack shrugged.

"What can I say? It's what I do!"

Yeah, well, I'm sorry, but I don't believe you retired so's you two could get together, or that you kept this quiet for so long. Hammond shoulda noticed a long time ago."

Jack looked round at Sam who took heart and note of the hidden meaning behind his glance. At once they both acted.

Sam gave a roundhouse kick to the groin of the man on her left while Jack punched the lights out on the man to the right, sending him to sleep, which left only the man behind the plot. Sam finished her task by a hefty shove in the butt to the one clutching his crotch in agony, sending him crashing into the nearest wall, dropping him in an instant.

Jack found himself knocked to the ground under the weight of the attacker on his shoulders, but weakened as he was, was unable to fight him off. The man just didn't fight fair. Scrambling back to his feet he gave a hard kick to Jack's chest causing him to cry out in pain, clutching at his re-opened wound and the now broken rib.

The man aimed again, but Jack caught the offending foot and twisted it sending the man sideways only to meet with Sam's fist. He went down like a sack of potatoes, and Sam shook her hand then clutched it in pain.

Jack was in agony and bleeding again. Janet was sooo gonna be pissed at him for opening the wound once more, let alone that he'd gone AWOL from the infirmary to wind up back at square one again. He laid his head back to counteract the vertigo that assaulted him, and Sam tore the inert kidnappers shirt from his back and balled it up, pressing against the bleeding hole in Jack's chest.

The door crashed open making Sam leap backwards and Jack groan in anticipation of capture or worse.

What he saw was his three friends come to the rescue, all sporting Zat guns.

"Well, if it isn't Curly, Larry and Moe. A little late, don't ya think guys?" Jack stated snarkily from his position on the floor, but relieved to see them none the less. He had been incapacitated, and if these guys woke up any sooner they would have been in deep trouble.

Janet ignored the comments and knelt down beside him, to inspect the damage while Teal'c in his usual unruffled manner related that they had met with another four unsavoury characters down in the basement and had dealt with them accordingly.

"I'm glad you guys showed up then. How did you know where to find us?" Sam asked relieved that the other goons had been taken down by her friends.

"We followed Jack," Daniel stated with glee, having followed Jack all the way without him noticing.

Jack winced and groaned as Janet poked and prodded him.

"Ow! Geez Doc. I know your pissed but take it easy will ya!" he complained.

He looked up at Daniel's grinning face and wiped the smile right off it.

"I knew you were there Daniel. I chose to ignore the fact that I wouldn't be able to get passed the security unseen. Actually I was kinda banking in it, seeing as I guessed we'd be outnumbered. There were six of them that came to the house...there's only three here. Even I can do the math kids. Ow! Gee Doc, you tryin' to break another rib?" he grouched.

Janet smiled evilly.

"I ought to Colonel, with the merry dance you've been leading me. Now hold still, this is going to hurt."

"And it didn't before? OW!"

"How did you know I was gonna sneak out of the base?"

"Ah, that would be General Hammond's doing. He told us to watch your six."

Jack lay back fighting to catch his breath after more treatment from Janet who looked smug at his reaction. He should have known that wily old fox never missed a thing. George knew him sooo well.

Jack closed his eyes moaning from being so easily read by the General and from hurting, he placed a protective hand over his chest when Janet had finished.

"That's what comes of playing the hero when you're already wounded sir!" she said sweetly, though her ministrations had belied that smile.

Jack just glared at her and Teal'c helped him up from the floor.

"Are you okay Sam?" Janet asked turning her attention to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They didn't do anything Janet."

"No, maybe not but let me see that hand. Ouch!" Janet cried on seeing the bruised and bloody knuckles of Sam's right hand.

Daniel had tied up their prisoners and had phoned the Security Forces from the base to collect them.

Jack sat in the chair that Sam had been tied to while he waited for Janet to finish with Sam.

Jack reflected that now this was all over and he had Sam back in one piece thankfully, that he was about to lose her because Hammond would now rescind the engagement and dole out a suitable punishment on him. He fought against the feeling of sadness but it consumed him, making him angry with himself for getting Sam into this. He could so easily have lost her, as it was he may yet lose her if it meant prison for him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_C'mon guys...please R & R here. Thanks to those who did review._

TO HAVE AND TO HOLD.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously:_

Jack reflected that now this was all over and he had Sam back in one piece thankfully, that he was about to lose her because Hammond would now rescind the engagement and dole out a suitable punishment on him. He fought against the feeling of sadness but it consumed him, making him angry with himself for getting Sam into this. He could so easily have lost her, as it was he may yet lose her if it meant prison for him.

Chapter 8

"Come on Jack, let's get you back to the base," Daniel said, taking his elbow and helping him to stand.

"Em...could you guys give Sam and I a moment?" he asked. He needed to speak to Sam in private.

"Sure. We'll have to stay right here, but there's plenty of empty rooms along the hall. The SFs should be here any moment and you'd be disturbed if you remained in here," Daniel said, shooing them from the room.

Sam helped Jack to walk down the hallway into another room where he shut the door behind them. They stood looking at each other for a few moments before Jack took her in his arms and held her as tight as he could without hurting himself too much.

"I'm really glad you're okay Sam. I was so scared they'd hurt you."

"I'm fine Jack, really. I was worried they had killed you. I kept seeing them hitting you and I thought it would be the last time I would see you alive," she sniffed, letting the tears of frustration and relief wash over her as she revelled in the feeling of him holding her again. "I love you Jack."

"I know Sam. I love you too."

They clung to each other for long moments until Sam broke the silence. She sniffed back the tears.

"Jack...about the engagement. Is it for real?"

Jack hesitated before answering.

"I wish it was Sam. Hammond knows we broke the regs. He and the President cooked up this story and released it to the press in the hope that these guys would release you if they had nothing to hold over us. I'm sorry. I wish it was real Sam, you know that. I want to marry you, but I'll probably end up in Leavenworth or wherever. This is my fault, and I take full responsibility. I told Hammond that, so any punishment to be meted out should be mine alone."

"No. We're in this together Jack. I'll stand by you. Always."

"God, Sam. I love you." He sighed heavily, burying his face in her warm neck. And he did love her too, so much so that he wouldn't allow her to lose her career over him, though he wouldn't tell her that.

OoOoOoOoO

Later in the briefing room, after Jack had been patched up and allowed to leave the infirmary.

"So who were they?" Jack asked, wanting to know who had the audacity to kidnap Sam and almost kill him in the process.

"The person behind all this was Lieutenant Jason Samuels."

"Samuels?" Jack gasped. "Bert Samuel's nephew?"

"No he isn't, though that could be assumed from the name. He was a marine on SG-16, and his name has been closely linked to Captain Arnold's."

"Tina?" Sam gasped in surprise, making Jack look at her in surprise that she knew the Captain. "Er...they're both on SG-16," she explained with a shrug.

"They were," Hammond added making Jack and Sam exchange looks.

"Ah," Jack sighed with understanding, then changed the subject by adding. "He said something about his uncle disliking us flyboys."

Hammond sat back in his chair and sighed, knowing that Jack wasn't going to like this one little bit.

"His uncle was based here at one time Jack."

"He was? I'm not gonna like this am I?"

"Afraid not Jack. His uncle was Robert Makepeace."

Jack glowered. No wonder this guy was angry that Jack could seemingly get away with loving Sam and he couldn't. His uncle bore a huge grudge against Jack in particular. It would have been one way in which to pay Jack back in revenge.

"I'd already separated them when I heard about their attachment. I should do the same to you two, but that's not for this briefing. I'll see you two in my office at 15.00 hrs tomorrow. As of now, SG-1 is on stand down until further notice."

"So what's gonna happen about Samuels?" Jack persisted, before Hammond could leave the room.

"He'll be formally charged with kidnapping. Ironically he'll be dismissed from the Marines, but he'll get to keep his attachment to the Captain, which is probably better than you can expect Colonel. Dismissed."

Hammond didn't wait to see the expression of miserable regret pass over Jack's face at the thought of what his punishment would be. He had to leave them to stew for a while, while he thought about what to do for the best.

Daniel and Teal'c excused themselves leaving Sam and Jack still sitting there, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"You...you don't regret this do you...our being together?" Sam asked tentatively.

Jack swung his chair round to meet her face to face, his dark eyes hard with determination.

"Never!" he said forcefully. "I've never regretted a minute of it Sam. Do you?"

"Oh god no Jack. I love you!"

Jack's face relaxed and he smiled broadly.

"Good, 'cause I love you too. Whatever happens Sam, always remember that."

"Jack don't, please. You're worrying me."

"I just wish I knew what Hammond had in mind. It's not knowing what he'll decide to do with me that's the problem."

"I know. It doesn't matter though Jack. I'll stand by you, whatever he decides."

Jack enfolded her hand in his and smiled.

"Thanks."

At a not so discreet cough, they broke apart and stood, looking round to see Hammond watching them from his doorway.

"Colonel, if you would, a quick word with you. You're dismissed Major."

"Yes sir!" they both answered.

Jack watched Sam retreat while he sallied forth into the lion's den wondering what he had done wrong now.

OoOoOoOoO

"Jack!" Daniel cried as Jack entered the commissary. They, Teal'c, Janet, Daniel and Sam, were all seated at one of the tables and Sam was discussing the problem of Jack's call to face the General already, wondering what was going on.

Jack could see the worry on her face as he approached. He cast a glowering look at Janet too, and she made her excuses to leave, saying she had a patient to see to.

Jack grabbed a cup of sludge they called coffee and sat down with his friends.

"Well?"

"What did Hammond want?"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. With all the worry over the disciplinary action about to descend on him and possibly Sam too about their liaison, he had totally forgotten that he was AWOL for a while. Hammond was not a happy chappie. And right now he was well and truly in the doghouse with the General.

"Er...Hammond's confined me to barracks as it were, for the next two weeks and docked some of my pay."

"Why?" they asked, outraged.

Jack shrugged gingerly, trying not to pull the new stitches and felt a little awkward.

"I didn't exactly have permission to leave the infirmary or the base," he stated.

"Oh. Thank god!" Sam sighed, thinking that he was facing the punishment on his own.

Jack looked at her askance, and she blushed deliciously.

"I...er... that didn't come out quite right," she confessed.

Jack sniggered at her embarrassment, but his eyes were full of love, making her smile appear.

She hit him playfully on the arm.

"Stop it!" she commanded with a pout, but Jack could see her laughing inwardly.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Jack," she frowned. He knew full well what she had meant.

"Get a room you two, please!"

"That's just the problem Daniel. We tried that and we got caught."

"Well, should you er...be doing that in public?" he asked, referring to them holding hands now.

"Daniel. Don't you read the papers? We're supposed to be officially engaged. Why can't we do this?"

"Oh. I thought that was just a ruse."

"It was, but hell, who cares."

Teal'c who had remained a silent witness so far actually grinned and voiced his approval.

"Daniel Jackson, do you not think it is right for Major Carter and O'Neill to play along with the President in this charade?"

"Ah, well, I guess so, yeah," he agreed.

"All the time we're pretending to be engaged Daniel, I'm playing my part to the full," Jack stated enthusiastically, and in front of everyone in the commissary, he leaned across the table and kissed Sam deeply. Be damned who saw it. He couldn't give a toss.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_A big thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter._

_Here it is...the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

TO HAVE AND TO HOLD.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously:_

"All the time we're supposed to be engaged Daniel, I'm playing my part to the full," Jack stated enthusiastically, and in front of everyone in the commissary, he leaned across the table and kissed Sam deeply. Be damned who saw it. He couldn't give a toss.

Chapter 9

Sam was nervous, and it showed in her pale features and tremulous hands.

This was the big showdown. General Hammond was going to tell them that their so called engagement was off now that she had been returned. The all too brief interlude of a closer relationship between her and Jack had been fun while it lasted. Hammond was now obliged to discipline them for breaking the fraternisation regulations, and he was probably going to throw the book at Jack.

Just as she reached a hand towards the door intending to knock, Jack's hand wrapped round hers and squeezed it in reassurance.

"It'll be okay Sam. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. _We'll_ be okay. I don't intend to go back to the way things were before. I don't care what they do to me. I want you to know that I'll be there, waiting for you, whatever happens."

"I'll be waiting for you too Jack," Sam said, looking up into deep brown eyes that sparkled with love and honesty. She smiled up at him in gratitude, but still couldn't help worrying; the butterflies in her stomach were working up a storm.

Jack squeezed her hand again before releasing it and knocking on the door for her.

"Come!" came Hammond's command and Jack opened the door and allowed Sam to enter ahead of himself.

"General," they both snapped to attention and saluted, waiting for Hammond's acknowledgement. He didn't look up, instead he pointed to the chairs and ordered them to sit down.

"Colonel. Major. Take a seat!"

The guilty pair cast a supportive look at each other but obeyed without question.

"Sir, if it's any consolation..." Jack began.

"Colonel!" Hammond snapped.

Jack stuttered, coming to a halt.

"It has everything to do with this damn fine mess you've both handed me," the General's opening shot had sucked the wind from Jack's sail and he dropped his gaze to the floor. "I needn't tell you how disappointed I was at your revelation. Hasty decisions were made in order to save the secret nature of the work that goes on around here, and to uphold the regulations, now the consequences have to be dealt with."

"We're really sorry General. We never meant..." Sam started hesitantly, "we never meant to put you in this position."

"Damn right I hope you're sorry!" he barked, making both Sam and Jack flinch slightly at his harsh tone, and the thump of his fist on the table.

Hammond stood and paced a little before returning to his seat and fixed his pale blue eyes on the errant pair. The silence in the room was deafening and you could almost cut the heavy atmosphere with a knife.

General Hammond let out a huge sigh and sat back in his seat.

"However," he began in a softer more amiable voice, startling Jack out of his gloomy thoughts, bringing his head up to face his CO for the first time since he'd entered the room.

Sam latched onto the single word like a drowning man to a life-raft. Dare she even contemplate or hope that perhaps they might get away with it after all. The General's tone had moderated considerably.

"Be that as it may, the President has given the pair of you a special dispensation to the regulations. Allowing you to fraternise, and, be together if that is your wish," he paused and couldn't help but smirk at the looks of astonishment on their faces. "The President feels that you have both put your lives on the line enough times in the past five years to warrant some special treatment in recompense to the number of times you have saved this world from annihilation. If you decide to go ahead and become a couple, then you are free to do so, and your 'engagement' will be officially recognised publicly. SG-1 stays as it is. In fact the whole of the SGC has been exempted from the rule."

To say they were both shocked would be an understatement.

"Are you okay with this?" Hammond asked, though he didn't need their reply as he could read it plainly in their wide smiling eyes.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," they gasped, still stunned. They both stood to attention and saluted. Hammond waved it away. He didn't want that, just to know it would make them happy was enough. They deserved it.

Jack turned to Sam, still worried about what she was thinking.

"Sam? You okay?"

She nodded, smiling, her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Oh yeah. Are you okay with this?" she asked timidly.

"You have to ask?" he spluttered. As if she would think he would turn down this golden opportunity. "Yeah! Aren't you?"

"Of course. It's great," she grinned.

"Just great?"

Sam laughed.

"Alright...it's perfect," she said seriously.

"Sure?"

"Jack!"

"Jus' checkin'!"

"So you both want this 'engagement' to happen?"

"Yes sir. That is... I haven't asked Sam yet. Not formally anyhow," he gulped.

Hammond rose from his chair and made an excuse to leave the room, saying he'd be back in a few moments. He had to see Dr. Jackson for a minute.

Jack grinned as he had no excuse now they were alone.

"Sam... I...er..."

"You don't have to ask Jack. I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you. My answer is yes."

Jack took her hands and pulled her towards him, his arms then encircled her as they kissed. Nothing too passionate, but enough to know they both wanted this; had waited patiently for it to happen for years.

There was a discreet knock on the door, allowing them to separate before Hammond re-entered and resumed his seat.

"So have you made you decision yet," the General asked, as if he needed to by the look of love on their faces.

"Yes sir. We both want this. How can we thank you General? We don't deserve this."

"You do Jack, Sam. Believe me when the President went into the details he wondered why he'd never thought about it before."

"Wow!" they said together, then laughed.

"Your official engagement party will take place on Friday night at the Academy's main mess hall. Invite who you want, but please, no alien's except Teal'c."

"No sir," they snorted happily.

Hammond waved them away.

"Dismissed Colonel, Major. I have proper work to conduct, if you'll excuse me."

They both saluted again and left Hammond looking after them with a big grin on his face and a shake of his head.

OoOoOoOoO

The party was in full swing. Jack and Sam had so many people come up and congratulate them, Jack was sure he didn't know half of them, but it was a great feeling.

Sam looked absolutely stunning on a beautiful red dress and Jack could hardly tear his eyes away from her. He was in heaven.

Sam had equal trouble to keep her mind on the conversation going on around her, she only had eyes for the tall handsome man clad in black chinos and open neck shirt with a white jacket. Her fiancé. It felt sooo good to call him that.

They had only had one dance together, everyone had managed to keep them apart. All too soon the evening drew to a close.

If Jack had anything to say about it, he wanted the last dance of the night to be with her. He went up to the disc jockey who was playing the penultimate song and had a word in his ear.

He went back to Sam, just as they announced the last song of the night.

"And for the last dance of the evening ladies and gentlemen, we have a special request from Jack for his lovely lady. Please give a warm reception to the happy couple," the DJ announced over the microphone, placing the appropriate disc into the machine, ready to play.

Jack took her hand as the floor cleared and led Sam onto the empty dance floor, stopping in the middle amid the applause. He turned and took her in his arms and the first drumbeats of the song began. He pulled her close, and whispered in her ear.

"This is for you Sam."

As Chris De Burgh's distinctive voice floated softly over the dance floor to them, Jack led her into the first movements of the dance, guiding her into a hazy cloud of love that floated around them. There was no-one else in the room but the two of them. Their feet moving automatically while their eyes locked onto each other as he repeated the words of the song to her along with the singer.

The room was silent except for the strains of the music, the crowded room hushed to watch the oblivious couple on the dance floor. Janet's eyes were suspiciously moist, but then, she wasn't the only one sitting at the main table who surreptitiously wiped a tear away.

Sam was swept up in moment, as the words Jack recited along with the song, rang in her head, while her heart overflowed with love for the man in her arms.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

_They're looking for a little romance_

_Given half a chance_

_And I've never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or the highlights in your hair_

_That catch your eyes_

_I have been blind_

_The lady in red is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here_

_It's just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing_

_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_

_And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away_

_And I have never had such a feeling_

_Such a feeling of complete and utter love _

_As I do tonight_

_The lady in red is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here_

_It's just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

_I never will forget the way you look tonight_

_The lady in red_

_My lady in red_

_I love you_

_Lady in red_

_My lady in red._

Sam smiled up at him, his face so full of love, shimmered under her watery gaze as her eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"I love you so much Jack!" she whispered ass the music ended.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter, drawing her close and she dissolved into the embrace.

"I love you too Sam, my lady in red," he whispered tenderly in her ear.

Their lips met in a deep kiss, overflowing with love and with overwhelming relief that they could do this now so openly and with official sanction too.

Suddenly they were surrounded by their friends, separating them whilst congratulating them both, and Jack and Sam were hugged by just about everyone there.

They were finally pushed towards each other where they met in silence, everyone leaving the room.

Finding themselves alone, Jack swept her up into his arms and kissed her soundly again, then led her away too, to a new and happier life.

The End.

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed this story. I'm glad you enjoyed it, judging by your comments. _

_Next story is already up!_


End file.
